Ryō Shishido
Background Shishido Ryō is the overconfident player of Hyōtei Academy. a 3rd Year Middle Schooler who is predominantly a doubles player, who began the storyline with being utterly defeated by Tachibana Kippei which forced him to recreate his tennis style which proved to be a massive improvement to his game which enabled to re-earn his regular place which he previously lost from losing to Tachibana. Appearance Shishido used to have long brown hair tied at the back. However, since he was kicked off the Hyotei regulars and had to work back up the ranks, he proved his devotion by cutting off most of his hair. Like Ryoma and Sanada, Shishido wears a cap while playing tennis. His cap colour is blue, and he wears it backwards. He has a round face with a pointy chin. He also has a band-aid above his left eye-brow. Personality Shishido hates to lose, and frequently claims that losing is lame. Shishido and Ootori have an extremely close friendship. Its also known that Shishido was friends with Mukahi prior to attending Hyotei. When Shishido was a first year, he was respectful to his upperclassman but disrespectful to Atobe. He refused to accept Atobe as the captain of the Hyotei team until he was defeated by him, 2 vs 1, 6-3. As he grew older, he mellowed out his rude behaviour towards Atobe and eventually grew to admire and support Atobe. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Shishido enters Hyotei Middle School along with friend Mukahi Gakuto who he had known before Hyotei. He is present with Akutagawa Jiro who he also went to Hyotei Elementary with. As Atobe Keigo gives his speech during the school assembly in which he informs other freshman as well as the whole school that he is now the King of Hyotei much to Shishido's annoyance. Shishido is annoyed even more realizing Atobe is good at tennis and is joining the tennis club like he is. He then rushes to the club house along with most members to find out that Atobe has decided he is the King of the Tennis Club since he believes he is the strongest in the club. When Atobe is questioned on why he is taking over the club, he arrogantly states its because he is the strongest, therefore he must be the King of the club. Shishido loses his temper however Mukahi holds him back. Atobe then proves this by defeating all the regulars consecutively, then when asking who has a problem, Shishido and Mukahi immediately retaliate saying they would like to challenge Atobe, proving that Atobe was not the only player better than the regulars of that time. However, Atobe is still able to defeat Shishido and Mukahi at the same time despite it being much more of a closer match. At this time, Oshitari Yushi who arrives to the club later in the day had seen their whole match and states that it was uncool. Causing Atobe to ask if he has a problem. Both Yushi and Atobe undergo a long game in which he and Atobe have a fairly close match. After witnessing this, Shishido then agrees that Atobe is the strongest in the club. It is shown in the OVA that Shishido receives a regular jersey along with Akutagawa, Oshitari, Atobe and Mukahi in their freshman year, since they were the strongest players in the club. Tokyo Prefecturals He is known as Hyōtei's "dash specialist" due to his speed and ability to return almost any ball. He is initially dropped from the regulars after being defeated by Kippei Tachibana within 15 minutes during the Tokyo Prefectural quarterfinals, but he soon cuts his precious long hair and with the help of teammate Ootori Chōtarō went intense training and makes a return to the team. He join in doubles with Chōtarō, and they become very close. After hard training, he develops the "Rising Counter", which hits the ball directly after it bounces, which is strengthened by his dashing. His efforts finally paid off when he easily defeated then-regular Taki Haginosuke. With Atobe Keigo and Ootori's support, Advisor Sakaki Tarō bended the rule and Shishido regained his spot on the team. Regionals Nationals Shishido Ootori with team against Shishigaku.png|Silver Pair Shishido Ryo and Ootori Choutaro. Jirou, Shishido and Kabaji.jpg|Shishido lining up for the Hyotei VS Seigaku counter with teammates Akutagawa and Kabaji(far right) Shishido in action.jpg|Shishido in action during the nationals. Although Hyotei were knocked out in the 1st Round of the Kanto Regionals by Seigaku which prevented them for heading to the Nationals, due to Tokyo being the host city for the tournament, it allowed Tokyo to give a place in the tournament to the city's next best team that failed to qualify, which turned out to be Hyotei won the 5th place consolation after defeating St.Rudolph. This meant Shishido could go to the nationals with Hyotei. Shishido plays in Doubles 1 in the Quarterfinals against the The Golden Pair Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro of arch rivals Seigaku. They win after a dramatically long encounter after pressuring the Golden Pair into activating Synchro however due to Synchro when first activated leaving the players in an unconscious state while playing, Kikumaru stopped Oishi from hitting an easily returnable ball to save his weak wrist as the two were completely harmonized in mind resulting in a 7-6 (9-7) tie-break win and this brings the scores to 2 wins and 2 losses. Prior To U-17 Camp ChoutaroShishido.png ShishidoKaidohRace.png|Whilst jogging, Shishido bumps into Kaidoh jogging, the two of them eventually end up racing each other without reason. ChoutaroShishido1.png|Shishido and Ootori reconcile together after a misunderstanding. Shishido and the rest of the Hyotei senior regulars discuss amongst each other who should become the next Hyotei captain out of the 2nd Years shown in Pair Puri. The main players nominated being Ootori or Hiyoshi with Hiyoshi being the favourite, captain Atobe Keigo asks the opinion of Shishido. Shishido begins by saying reasons why Ootori may not be good enough however, Ootori who was listening close by hears Shishido and runs off feeling hurt. However, Shishido was yet to finish and went to add on that the reasons he stated were what he would have said at the start of the year adn that currently, he believes Ootori could handle the captain role. However, Ootori did not hear Shishido finish and ended up being angry during practice after even being rude to Hiyoshi who had no idea what was going on. Shishido then goes to speak to him, however Ootori doesnt want to talk with him and exclaims that he knows what Shishido thinks of him. The other Hyotei players are confused including Shishido. Shishido leaves practice and goes for a walk around town. While walking, he bumps into local school rival club member Kaidoh Kaoru of Seigaku. U-17 Camp After the Nationals, Shishido along with his Hyotei teammates Oshitari Yushi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Mukahi Gakuto, Ootori Chōtarō, Akutagawa Jiro, Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro recieve invitations the Japan U-17 Camp along with several other middle schoolers. While there, he and Shishido pair up when the announcer asks all middle schoolers to pair up together. However the announcer suddenly orders that all pairs must play a doubles tie-break against one another and the loser must get sent home. Ootori ultimately manages to defeat Shishido 9-7 and advances past his next High School opponent and reaches the 6th Court while Shishido has to go and train in the Mountains and arrives back to the camp in the 2nd Court. While training in the mountains, Shishido undergoes the tasks that the Drunken Coach of the mountains orders. First, there is an exercise which involves all Middle Schoolers against High Schoolers at once. Shishido and the middle school losers engage in the Drunken Coach's tasks such as Digging a hole and running a lap through the forest, all 25 middle schoolers against the High Schoolers that were unable to attain a ball, and most dangerous of all, an Eagle balloon chase, in which the Middle Schoolers had a balloon attached to them with a scent that eagles love, and they had to escape the eagles without having their balloons pop. Shishido, eventually becomes tired of the fleeing and instead stands in the open and bravely challenges the eagles much to everyone's surprise. Shishido is later welcomed back to the camp by Ootori and the other Middle Schoolers as the losers return from the mountains and end up defeating 2nd Court members and the 27 middle schoolers are then renamed as the 2nd Court. Tennis Record Playing Style and Technique Dash - As the name implies, a very quick dash. Ultra High Speed Rising Counter - This is a variation of the Super Rising that Shishido uses in combination with the Dash. Pile Mirage (Anime Only) - He and his partner, Chōtaro, stand in a straight line as if to be one person then make the same movements to confuse the opponent. Inducement Formation - A formation created to counter the Australian formation. Chōtarō and his partner Ryo Shishido use their own movements to limit their opponents options. Personal Information *Height: 172 cm *Weight: 60kg *Favorite Type: A sassy, boyish girl *Catch Phrase: Gekidasa daze, literally means super lame Trivia *He is played by Kenta Kamakari, Ryouta Murai and Kosuke Kuwano in the musicals, and by Junpei Suzuki in the live action film. *Shishido has appeared in all of the Shonen Jump character popularity polls since his introduction into the story. In the second poll, he came in 20th place. In both the third and fourth polls, he came in 12th place. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Revolutionary Brigade